Amenaza Antigua
by TheGarci
Summary: Los cazadores han estado viviendo con los monstruos muchos años,pero¿que pasaría si una leyenda que se consideraba falsa fuese real y solo un hombre fuera capaz de derrotar al monstruo del que habla,aunque eso signifique dejar atrás a sus seres queridos y morir porque es lo que dice la leyenda?¿O conseguirá cambiar su destino y sobrevivir?


**_UN DÍA CUALQUIERA,O QUIZÁS NO_**

Charle se levantó un par de horas antes de que amaneciera. Charle era un hombre de treinta y pocos años de pelo corto y marrón claro y con ojos verdes que vivía con su hijo de diez años. Charle miró a su hijo Alan,que dormía en una cama cercana a la suya,para comprobar que seguía dormido. Alan era un niño con el pelo algo corto y marrón claro y con los ojos azules. Charle se frotó los ojos,se levantó y se vistió. Entonces miró su arma,una espada larga "No puedo"pensó y luego salió de casa y se dirigió a la granja.

Mientras se dirigía a la granja una voz le llamó "Charle" "¿Emily?"dijo cuando vio a la mujer que se acercaba a él. Emily era una mujer de la misma edad que él,tenía el pelo largo y oscuro y sus ojos eran marrones y llevaba una ballesta "No sabía que madrugaras"dijo Charle mientras los dos se dirigían a la granja "En realidad no,pero no podía dormir" "¿Mala noche?" "Si y¿qué hay de ti?" "Llevo unos días sin poder dormir bien,asi que me dirijo a la granja antes que los demás" "¿Y por qué no duermes?"Charle suspiró y miró al suelo "Aun no le olvidado"dijo poco después "Lo siento"en unos pocos minutos llegaron a la granja.

Hace unas horas que ya había amanecido y había varias personas en la granja aparte de Charle y Emily. Uno de los primeros en llegar fue Adam,el mejor amigo de Charle,tenía el pelo medio largo y de color naranja con un toque rojo y con los ojos de color negro y su arma era una lanza. Su pareja era Diana,una mujer con el pelo largo y recogido de color negro y los ojos marrones,su arma era la doble hoja. Después de que llegaran,otra pareja llegó,Dave y Betty. Betty era la mejor amiga de Emily y tenía el pelo largo y marrón y los ojos marrones,su arma era una lanzapistola,mientras que Dave tenía el pelo bastante corto de color marrón oscuro y de ojos verdes,su arma era la espada y el escudo.

En la granja también había cinco niños,uno de ellos era Alan,otra era Conny y su hermano de cinco años Andy,eran hijos de Adam y Diana. Conny tenía el pelo largo de color negro con un toque rojizo y los ojos marrones oscuros,su hermano era mas o menos igual pero el pelo lo tenía corto con un toque anaranjado y los ojos marrones. Otro de los niños era Dylan,un niño con el pelo no muy largo y marrón y los ojos marrones claros,era el hijo de Dave y Betty. Y la última era Ashley,una niña con el pelo no muy corto y oscuro con los ojos verdes,era la hija de Emily pero nunca conoció a su padre ya que murió poco antes de que ella naciera.

Cuando todos llegaron,empezaron a trabajar durante un par de horas. Cuando terminaron,los niños empezaron a jugar y los adultos estuvieron hablando. Betty miró a los niños y vio que tenían palos y fingían que tenían armas,Alan llevaba una espada larga,Conny llevaba una doble hoja,Dylan llevaba una espada y un escudo,que era un trozo de corteza de un árbol,Ashley una ballesta y Andy llevaba un hacha pero se notaba que le costaba debido a su edad "¿Y cuándo salís?"preguntó Charle y Betty volvió a la conversación "Mañana a primera hora"respondió Adam "Nosotros y los cazadores que vuelvan esta noche" "¿Qué opinan los demás de esto?" "El grupo que nos informó no miente,todos los monstruos están haciendo algo extraño y todos los cazadores estamos de acuerdo en que hay que hacer algo"respondió Emily "Va a ser una carnicería¿lo sabéis no?" "¿Y que hacemos Charle,nos quedamos aquí sentados hasta que vengan a por nosotros?"dijo Dave "Jamás han entrado en la aldea,no hay pruebas de que lo hagan ahora" "Es posible,pero no podemos poner a nadie en peligro"dijo Betty. Charle lo pensó un poco y luego habló "Tenéis razón,pero cuidado ahí fuera" "Por eso seguimos vivos"dijo Adam. Siguieron hablando unos minutos hasta que los niños se acercaron a ellos y Alan habló "¿Padre,podemos ir a dar una vuelta por la aldea?"Charle miró a los demás adultos y todos asintieron "Si pero ir con cuidado"los niños se fueron corriendo y los adultos siguieron hablando.

Ya era casi de noche en la aldea,todos los cazadores se preparaban para salir "Buena suerte"dijo Charle al grupo de cazadores "No te preocupes"dijo uno de ellos "Estaremos bien¿y los niños?"dijo Adam al darse cuenta de que no estaban sus hijos "Les vi correr por la aldea,no tardaran en llegar"dijo Diana "Preparaos,nos vamos ya"dijo el líder del equipo "Parece que nos vamos antes"dijo Diana y luego habló Adam "Eso parece,Charle¿puedes-?"pero un grito le interrumpió "¿Eso es?"pensó Charle y miró en dirección al grito "¡Quruoeco!"gritó un cazador "Y un Aoashira"dijo otro señalando otra dirección. En poco tiempo un gran grupo de monstruos había invadido la aldea "No,Alan"


End file.
